Solara K'Sarsik
Queen Solara K'Sarsik (aka Denia Gai) is the daughter of Orion Syndicate boss Nobon Taktar K'Sarsik and reigning monarch of the Orion Kingdom. Sold into slavery as a child, Solara escaped to Prophet's Landing until she was imprisoned by Cardassian forces. Upon being freed by Lissan Shran and H.O.S.H.I., Solara took refuge aboard Deep Space Nine under an assumed identity. She left for Tzenkethi space following the Red Fleet Operation: Drug Bust, where she was believed to have succomed to the Tzenkethi Hyperflu. This was, however, an apparent ruse; in 2427, Solara K'Sarsik attacked her father's compound on Farius Prime, defeated Boss K'Sarsik in single combat, and publicly usurped his throne. She is played by Gina DeVivo. Personal History Early History Childhood on Farius Prime Slavery Refuge on Prophet's Landing Education and First Love The Damar Occupation Imprisonment Circumstances of Imprisonment Contact with Zero Discovery Green Eyes, Black Chalk Refuge on Deep Space Nine The Fourth Battle of Deep Space Nine Red Fleet Service Stand-Off at DS9 Beta Quadrant Summit of 2426 Operation: Drug Bust Rise to Power Apparent Death Attack on Farius Prime STARDATE 10431.7 FARIUS PRIME, SECTOR ORION ALPHA1 A video transmission obtained by SMN’s Farius Bureau, was broadcast across the Orion Kingdom and nearby sectors. The events of the attack are still hazy, as no Starfleet or Red Fleet vessels were in-system at the time of the transmission. According to eyewitness reports from the Orion Palace Compound, a slave auction was interrupted by massive explosions in the floor below. Casualty reports indicate nearly 200 commercial agents and slave traders were killed but the true target was not the auction as the explosion also acted to disable the compound’s shield generator. This allowed for the transport of further pirate forces into the compound. These pirates, flying the flag of the previously unknown pirate queen Solara K’Sarsik, proceeded to secure the compound while King K’Sarsik was transported to the carbo bay of Solara K’Sarsik’s cloaked flagship. The video transmission begins at this point. It shows Solara K’Sarsik disarm her father in single combat. As King K’Sarsik, formerly a criminal boss with close ties to the Federation, throws himself at her in a rage, he is cut once again by her ancestral sword (confirmed by sources to be an Orion artifact from Rigel VII) and then smashed across the head with the blunt side of the blade. It is clear that he loses an eye at this point. King K’Sarsik attempts to fire a hidden VaronT disrupter at his daughter but she continues her assault, cutting off his arm and delivering a statement. At this point, it is clear from the footage that Nobon K’Sarsik begins to weep openly. Her statement: "You agreed to my duel, that much is admirable. But you have lost. You have lost everything. The Orions are a glorious race. Full of intelligent, hardworking, honorable people. Green, Grey, and highborns alike. Your rule limits our people with your debauchery and malice. You are disgusting and unstable. Even your cluros has abandoned you with those pathetic tears. You disgrace me with your weakness. This is the end of your reign, King. Time is catching up with you, old man, and you have reached the end of your prime. I'm sure you've heard my nickname "K'Sarsik OnceNoble" but I think you will see that you are the one who is no longer noble."' The transmission ends with the decapitation of King K’Sarsik by Solara K’Sarsik. Personality and Appearance 1052198 10152076568616896 1883701678 o.jpg